


Cooking Lesson

by Burgie



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper helps the Baroness with her cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Lesson

Jasper Holbrooke stepped back from his pumpkin patch and breathed in deeply. He could smell winter in the air, feel it in his bones, but it wasn’t here yet. And that was good.

“What do you think, Crowy?” he asked his magical scarecrow. “Will this winter be as bad as the last one?”

“Chirp,” said Crowy. He always said that. He never said anything else.

“Yeah, I think so too,” said Jasper. He sniffed the air again. “Huh. Is that burning?”

“Chirp,” said Crowy, and drifted over to the cliff separating the farm from the winery.

“You’re right, Crowy! It’s coming from the winery!” said Jasper, and ran as fast as his old limbs would allow over to the tractor. It was still hooked up to the horse trailer, but that was okay. The people of Golden Hills would just have to wait a while for their transport system.

“Ah, Master Holbrooke, a pleasure to see you again,” said Godfrey.

“Yeah, yeah, get out of my way! I smelled danger,” said Jasper, pushing roughly past the butler.

Jasper ran through the manor, following the acrid tang of smoke, and ended up in the kitchen.

“Hello, Miss Silverglade,” he said, taking his hat off in the presence of such a lady.

The Baroness forced a smile for him, though it soon faded as she looked down at the charred meat in front of her.

“Hello, Jasper,” she said with a sigh. “I suppose you smelled this.” She gestured towards the source of the smell.

“Well, I could smell cooking, being your neighbour, and decided to come over,” said Jasper. “That’s, uh, embarrassing.” He prodded at the scorched bird, and its wing dropped off.

“I just wanted to try my hand at cooking Christmas dinner,” said the Baroness. “Not that I have anyone to share it with, of course. Aaron is probably too busy with his work, and Thomas needs to be there to look after the stables. I’m not even going to mention the other two members of my family.”

“Well, I don’t mean to brag, but I am a pretty decent cook,” said Jasper, puffing his chest up with pride. To his delight, the Baroness chuckled softly at his posturing.

“I’m sure you are,” she said. “Perhaps you could impart some of your wisdom onto me?”

“I’d love to,” said Jasper. “Maybe we should start with something simpler than a turkey, though. Or whatever that used to be. I can teach you how to cook a lovely pumpkin pie.”

“Yes, that sounds lovely,” said the Baroness. “Lead the way, Chef Jasper. Just let me clean this mess up first.”

“I’ll do that,” said Jasper. “You just rest.”

“No no, I insist,” said the Baroness. “It’s about time that I did something normal. I haven’t cooked or cleaned for myself in many years.”

“Okay,” said Jasper. “But at least let me help.”

After washing the dishes with the Baroness, Jasper found the ingredients for a perfect pumpkin pie and laid them out on the kitchen counter. This kitchen was much bigger and fancier than his own, not to mention cleaner, but cooking was the same no matter which kitchen was used. He guided the Baroness step by step through the recipe for his famous pumpkin pie, and was pleased to see her smiling.

“There, now we just have to let it bake,” said Jasper, sitting at the kitchen table after the pie had been put in the oven.

“Thank you for helping me, Mr Holbrooke,” said the Baroness, surprisingly formal.

“It was my pleasure, Miss Silverglade,” said Jasper with a grin at her blush.

“Oh, you make me sound so young when you say that,” said the Baroness. “You know that I have been married before to that evil man.”

“That’s the intention,” said Jasper. “You make me feel young again, so it is only right for me to do the same for you.” He took her hand in his. “May I?”

“You may,” said the Baroness, smiling at his sudden gentlemanly actions. She hadn’t thought Jasper to be capable of such kindness or gentleness.

“We should do this again,” said Jasper. “You can learn to cook and I have the pleasure of being in the company of a lovely lady.”

“Yes, we should,” said the Baroness with a nod. “Perhaps I can teach you how to make wine. I know that you are all about the pumpkins, but grapes would surely flourish too under your green thumb.”

“You flatter me,” said Jasper. “Though the grapes would probably turn sour under my touch.”

“Sour grapes make the best wine,” said the Baroness. “When shall we have our little cooking lessons?”

“How does every day sound?” asked Jasper. He hoped that he wasn’t being too forward.

“It sounds lovely,” said the Baroness. She could feel butterflies in her stomach. Actual butterflies. Apparently, old people could fall madly in love again. At least this time, she was certain that her date was not a monster.


End file.
